


Pema's New Lover

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzin's duties with the Air Nomads have sadly left him lacking in his husbandly duties. As a result, Pema's turned to a new lover...namely, Avatar Korro. In this Rule 63 story, the male version of Avatar Korra enjoys his new life with his new lover, the shapely, mature former wife of his old Airbending Trainer.</p><p>MILFy goodness! Happy Mother's Day everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pema's New Lover

Pema’s New Lover  
-By Drace Domino

It was a little difficult to mix the salad for dinner as she was being claimed for behind, but Pema was managing. It was difficult because it was wonderfully distracting; making it problematic for the older woman to slip her hands out to grab the various cut vegetables, pulling them into a nice and tidy pile. Every now and again a wave of pleasure rolled through her that was so strong that it forced her to freeze up; biting down on her bottom lip and simply hanging on to the edge of the counter until she worked past it. It was definitely slower making dinner while her young lover claimed her, but...she was more than willing to sacrifice the extra time for the pleasure she was enjoying.

Her kitchen on Air Temple Island was filled with the sounds of her lovemaking; the noise of flesh slapping against flesh and the occasionally clatter of her body pushing at the countertop she was working on. Moans and soft grunts filled the air from both parties, but mostly the two remained quiet. It was only one room over where Rohan was laid down for his nap; the newborn still needing to rest throughout the day. It was his mother that was enjoying her time in the kitchen, though his father was nowhere to be seen. Taking his place at Air Temple Island, and within the walls of the pleasured Pema, was none other than Avatar Korro.

“Hahh...hahh...right there…” Pema whispered, and glanced over her shoulder as she looked at her young lover. The beautiful older woman’s cheeks were red and her breathing was ragged as she was claimed; her voice struggling to stay low and prevent from crying out. Her hands were firmly gripping the countertop and she gazed back towards the salad that still needed to be assembled; knowing that she didn’t have the strength to reach for it in the moment. She was simply too enthralled in the thick length of Korro’s cock as he claimed her; taking her down to the hilt with every heavy, firm stroke. The older woman’s air nomad robed had been pulled up to loop around the top of her rear; exposing her slender legs and the press of her thin slit to the outside world. While the robes swayed back and forth with each thrust the walls of her valley were wrapped tightly around the thick member pushing deep inside of her, and a pair of dark-skinned hands were firmly holding onto either side of her rear.

Korro grinned as he stayed behind Pema, taking her words as a sign to push harder. His hips flared forward and crashed into her from behind in several hard, firm strikes, each one sending a slapping noise through the room and forcing the older woman to make sharp cries of excitement that she tried desperately to muffle against a towel on the countertop. Her eyes were closed tight as the two continued to roll back and forth into each other, struggling to be as quiet as possible in their joining.

The scene going on that afternoon wasn’t particularly unusual these days; though there had been a time during Pema’s life where she wondered if pleasure in the afternoon was long since past her reach. Tenzin had always been so very focused on matters of the Air Nation that his non-bending wife was something of an accessory; not a woman with desires and urges as strong as any other. With the nomad robes she wore it had been expected of her to be just as peaceful and calm underneath, but after her children had grown and developed their bending her desires had gone denied while her husband found focus in loftier goals. When Avatar Korro opened the spirit gate and people all over the world gained airbending, it was the final nail in a coffin of a marriage that had long since gone cold.

Tenzin was busy now, rebuilding the Air Nation with the help of three of their children and the others that had picked up the gift for airbending. He had left Pema and Roahn alone to do his work; work that was naturally important and truly worthy of focus, though at the unfortunate casualty of his family. He had left Pema home on Air Temple Island in Republic City, expected to sit and wait with Rohan until his work was done.

The older woman; however, knew such work would never be done. She knew that when she kissed her husband goodbye that day, it wasn’t merely until she saw him again, but for good. Their marriage had more or less ended, and though Pema was sad to see it go she also knew that it was freeing in a way. She had been free to pursue other options, other lovers, other lives.

One such lover was behind her now, and Pema could feel Avatar Korro’s fingers move up and drag down through her locks of brown hair, pulling the bun free and letting it all hang down. Her locks hung in a wild mane across the sides of her head and she sighed sweetly as they were freed, her lips parting in a large smile as she once more gazed over her shoulder to the Avatar. The steady lick of her tongue across her lips encouraged the Avatar to keep fucking her, and Korro nodded with a smirk as he locked his knees into place, claiming the older woman with heavy, strong thrusts.

Things with Korro had evolved quicker than Pema had anticipated. The evening she first approached the Avatar in the hopes of enjoying him for a naked romp, she had done so suspecting that it would be little more than a one night stand. An evening in which an older woman took a handsome younger man by the hand and let him to her bedroom, showing him all she knew about sex and lust within the sheets. And indeed, their first night together had been wildly passionate. The Avatar had claimed her with an experience that she hadn’t suspected, and the older woman had been left mewling and moaning like a brazen whore, ready and desperate for more of the younger man’s cock. He had taken her through the night, exhausting every inch of her body and putting her to bed with a thin layer of sweat clinging to her body. When she had laid down that night she had half-expected Avatar Korro to slip out in regret, to realize what he had done and to leave before anything further had transpired.

He had surprised her that night when he stayed, and he had surprised her further in the morning when he said he wanted to continue. What was to be a one night stand had turned into a building relationship that Pema hadn’t expected; the forty-year old woman finding herself firmly within the romantic grip of the nineteen year old Korro. She had been given a choice to make in those early days of their building relationship; to cut the younger man free in the hopes he would move on and find a new partner? Or to embrace it, to make love nightly to a man half her age, and to feel the enjoyment of his presence as much as she could?

She’d be foolish to turn him away, and their relationship only grew. That had been several weeks ago, and for weeks the two lovers had shared a bed and a home together, and each night Pema’s life had been filled with the sort of wild passions she had been craving for years. Korro pleasured her on a nightly basis and took great delight in the older woman’s body; relishing the weight of her heavy, motherly breasts and enjoying the wide embrace of her supple rear. He had replaced Tenzin’s role in the bedroom and had far surpassed his airbending trainer’s skill; making Pema moan with crazed delight on every single evening. And sometimes...during lunch, while she was trying to cook.

“Hurry, so close...so close, Korro!” Pema hissed through her teeth, and braced herself against the countertop a little tighter. A few of her locks were dangling before her eyes as she clenched her teeth, and the steady slapping that filled her with cock started to drive her over the edge. Goosebumps rose on the older woman’s flesh as she felt her climax start to overtake her right there in the kitchen, sweat clinging to her forehead as she was left breathing desperately and wildly, her voice breaking out in staggered, whimpering moans.

Korro wasn’t done; however, he had yet to cum. She braced herself and glanced behind her, looking at the Avatar as she tightened her entrance around his still-thick cock, squeezing him with her walls to encourage him to press forward. The Avatar smirked and prepared to move, but just before he did the sound of crying broke the passion in their moment. From one room over, through the closed door joining the rooms, Rohan had woken up and was calling for attention.

The two lovers shared a disappointed grunt, and Korro sighed as he pulled his cock free of his older lover. He was patient despite how the crying had put his climax on hold; after all, he knew there’d be plenty of opportunity later. Pema wasn’t really a woman that “got tired” of sex; he had learned that much within the weeks they spent together.

“I’ll check on him.” Korro finally spoke as he stepped up close. His member tucked away, he pulled down Pema’s air nomad robes to let them fall back down to her heels, and then drew forward to press a kiss against the older woman’s cheek. “Go ahead and keep working on dinner.”

“Thank you, Korro dear.” Pema smiled, though she wasn’t entirely content with the kiss that only landed across her cheek. She turned her head at the last minute to catch it on her lips, and one of her hands moved forward to coil against Korro’s shirt collar, hanging on and keeping him close. The middle-aged woman and young man kissed for a soft, short moment, a moment in which Pema showed her young lover just how much she enjoyed him. Just how much she appreciated him. Their lips toyed back and forth, and even as the crying continued in the distance, she let her tongue trace over the young man’s lips while she leaned back.

“I’ll make it up to you tonight.” She promised, and her hand drifted from Korro’s collar down his chest, and then to brush across the bulge that was noticeable within his pants. The young man trembled a little, and Pema delighted in squeezing the throbbing member hiding within the fabric of his clothes. She couldn’t help but whisper again, offering him another naughty tease. “I’ll let you cum wherever you want, Korro. So it’s a good thing you’re saving it for now.”

Korro’s eyes lit up at the promise and he nodded with a smile. Another short kiss came to Pema’s lips before the young man pushed away, running off to check on the woman’s young son that he had taken up partial responsibility in raising.

 

As it turned out, young Rohan only needed a bit of attention to help him sleep until dinner. By the time the Avatar had lulled him to sleep; however, the passion in that moment had faded and he was left with only the promise of what was to come with Pema later that night. Not that he was worried; the older woman had a ravenous desire for sex that rivalled the great compassion and sweetness she could muster, and it made for an intoxicating package. Pema was the sort of woman that would kiss her lover’s cheek while they slept, just to reaffirm in their slumber that her love and affection was there. She was motherly under almost all circumstances, always there to offer support and kindness to Korro. When issues in Republic City had the young Avatar at the end of his rope, it was Pema’s warmth and tenderness that helped usher him into a warm bath where he could forget all of his worries and concerns. Even before their relationship began, Pema had always been an entity of kindness. Now that they shared a bed and the older woman enjoyed the presence of his raw sexuality each night, her fondness for showering Korro with kindness and attention had gone even further.

Their dinner had gone well; Korro and Pema enjoying a quiet evening alone right after young Rohan had been fed. It was easier for Pema to cook now that it was just the two of them on Air Temple Island; there wasn’t a group of several mouths to please. Since Korro and Pema seemed to share similar tastes it made things even easier, and the two typically dined side-by-side while they worked at whatever meal the motherly Pema had put together. Shortly afterwards they took the time to play with Rohan as a family; entertaining the young one while he was wore down and got ready for his evening nap. Pema tended to cleaning up after dinner while Korro took the reigns of playing with Rohan, stepping in with fatherly kindness and joy in playing with the young member of their unique family. By the time dishes were cleaned and Rohan’s eyes were getting too weary to stay open, Pema allowed her fingers to trail just behind Korro’s neck, brushing lightly over his shoulders. An unspoken invitation to join her in the bedroom, once Rohan had been put down for the evening.

It was minutes later that the the baby was dozing peacefully, tucked in nice and warm by Avatar Korro’s steady hands. He had fondly brushed his fingers down the back of the baby’s head and gazed at him while he slept, making sure he was safe and secure as he laid on his belly. Tucked in tight with the crib’s walls high and protective around him, he’d be secure until evening. Lately he had been better about not waking them up in the middle of the night, but since his bedroom was right next door to the master bedroom his parents were right there if they were needed. His mother, and the surrogate father that had stepped in to take care of him.

When Korro lightly closed the door to Rohan’s room and stepped over into Pema’s bedroom, he was treated by the dim glow of faint candlelight clinging to the room. The beautiful older woman had taken the time to light several candles around the room; two on her dresser and another on the nightstand, basking the room in a dim glow that they would enjoy each other within. As soon as he stepped inside the older woman glanced over her shoulder at Korro, smiling fondly to the young man she had chosen as her lover.

“Is he sleeping all right?” She asked; her voice motherly in the concern for her child. Korro just nodded with a smile as he closed the door and stepped inside, studying Pema in her aging beauty. Though lines rested underneath her eyes she was still a remarkably attractive woman; childbirth had given her a remarkable bust that hid underneath Air Nomad robes, and her hips were wide and a delight to grip within his hands.

“For now.” He smiled as he stepped up to the older woman, and moved out to press his grip to her waist. For a lingering moment the Avatar drew forward and kissed the older woman; his head tilting as their lips pressed together and began to gently part. The flavor of Pema’s tongue slipped past his lips as the two enjoyed a quiet moment of content kissing, savoring each other for just a moment. When the Avatar pulled away he could feel Pema’s hands resting on his strong chest; idling against his flesh while she gazed forward at him with kindness in her eyes.

“Remember what I told you while I was making dinner?” The older woman finally teased, her hands moving down to help Korro with his clothes. She was always remarkably motherly; and insisted on helping her lover undress with a steady, firm grip. Korro just smiled and relaxed while she worked, watching as Pema began undoing the threads of his belt, and slowly started to pull free his pants. While she worked she continued to chat contently, smiling at her young lover while she did so. “You can cum anywhere you want tonight, Korro.”

They had been intentionally careful in the first few weeks after their relationship began. When it had started, Pema took delight in jerking her lover into her mouth or across her face, relishing in the feel of hot, young cream over her skin. The flavor of it delighted her, and she had often joked that the young man’s cum was enough to keep her looking young if she kept spraying it liberally over her face. As time passed Korro had released within her rear from time to time in their harder moments; when the sweet romance between them had pushed both their boundaries to a place that they had never imagined going. The last frontier to truly be claimed by the Avatar was the slender valley of Pema’s sex; though he had been inside of her almost daily his release had very rarely seen the inside of her walls. Only twice; both in moments when their passion had been so great that they forgot to peel apart. Both times had scared them into suspecting that Pema might carry Korro’s child, but as the days passed and their relationship continued to grow, the older woman and younger man alike had started to realize that it wasn’t the most unpleasant of thoughts.

In fact, Korro had been starting to crave it. The young man stepped forward and held Pema close; an arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her near his chest. With the older woman wrapped in Air Nomad robes squeezed tight against his body, the Avatar’s hand lifted and he allowed his fingers to sweetly drift down the side of her cheek. He caressed her fondly, lovingly, and looked squarely into her eyes while he spoke.

“Inside.” He whispered, and Pema trembled at the announcement and all that it implied. To make sure that the older woman was perfectly clear on his intention, Korro spoke up once more with his voice bold and brave. “It’s just us here, Pema. I want a family. Rohan needs some younger brothers and sisters, and you need a proper family this time.”

Pema trembled at the thought, but didn’t hesitate to nod. She moved her arms past Avatar Korro’s chest to trail around his shoulders, pulling him close and leaning forward to press a kiss against his lips. She didn’t bother to speak her consent; it was already assumed from the second he had announced where he planned to cum, and why. It was the night that their family would truly begin, it was the night where she’d begin carrying Avatar Korro’s first child. It was true that she was older than him by more than double his years, but she could think of no better father and she knew she would make the same remarkable mother she always had. Only this time, for a family that would stay. A family that would appreciate her.

Korro and Pema both fell to the bed amidst each other’s arms, their mouths locked in a deep kiss while the mattress took their weight. The older woman’s Air Nomad robes twisted around her while Avatar Korro pushed in; his hands moving to grip at her curves and draw her near. One of his hands was positioned just underneath the side of her rear; gripping her tight and pulling her close, while the other had been wrapped around her back to hold her against his chest, fondly like the deepest of lovers. Their relationship had always been one of equals; despite Pema’s age and despite Korro’s physical prowess they were partners in the bedroom. A loving duo with no one member completely in control. Sure, there were moments of teasing bliss between one to the other, but by the end of the night they were always naked and content, laying together as a joined pair that were content and happy, and as in love as any two people had been.

Pema’s hands were drifting up Korro’s body; exploring already well-known shapes of his muscular chest or the embrace of his arms. Before long she had found her fingers inside of Korro’s brown hair, pulling free the Water Tribe knot and allowing her digits to span through it, smoothing it out and letting it be a shaggy, untamed mess. All the while their mouths were joined; kissing deeply and fondly, their tongues twisting and twirling about each other in unbridled joy and bliss. The steady, rhythmic thrust of Korro’s hips as he pressed in close against Pema let the older woman know precisely what was on her younger lover’s mind, and it wasn’t long before she could feel the steady bulge of an erection pushing through his pants. He was craving her; ever more desperately, the same member that had gone unreleased earlier that day now ready to fill the older woman with his cream. Pema just giggled softly as she allowed a single hand to drift down between them, her fingers moving to caress the bulge as it strained against Avatar Korro’s pants.

“It’s too bad you didn’t get to cum inside of me earlier.” Pema whispered, the naughty edge in her voice never ceasing to surprise her lover. In the past few weeks Korro had learned that there was a side to Pema that was deeply sensual and erotic, but it was always a surprise to see it surface considering just how warm and doting the motherly woman could be. It sent a shiver of arousal run through the Avatar’s body, and he pressed closer to the older woman, shivering in her grasp as she continued. When she spoke her mouth began to work down his throat; nipping softly at the Avatar’s dark flesh and tracing a line over his skin with her tongue. “But I liked knowing this cock of yours was waiting for me all through dinner. Do you want me, Korro?”

Korro didn’t give her a verbal response beyond a hungry grunt, and the slow roll of his hips to reaffirm her suspicions. His member strained against the fabric of his pants and pushed against her teasing fingers, letting her know just how hot and hard he was for her. It made the older woman blush as she felt him, simply envisioning every inch of the Avatar’s thick member inside of her enough to send any woman her age into staggered gasps.

“I’m a lucky woman.” She whispered as she lowered a hand down to her Air Nomad robes, and started to pull them up. Inch by inch she revealed her bare legs to Avatar Korro; finally culminating with the sight of her shaven, un-covered sex. She had stopped wearing panties several weeks ago, when it had become remarkably clear that at any given moment she was at risk of the Avatar bending her over and fucking her. Like so many things in Pema’s life these days, it was freeing. To feel the warm breeze of Air Temple Island lift underneath her robe to brush across her exposed pussy, to let her boyfriend slide a hand underneath and feel her bare lips with his fingers...it was liberating, being so wonderfully free of tradition or restraint. Now, her robe lifted to show herself to Korro, to show him the slender valley that he had licked, touched, and fucked a hundred times over, and yet never failed to be utterly captivated by. The Avatar bit down on his bottom lip as he regarded her, and took a steady breath, waiting for Pema to give him the go-ahead. There was little foreplay between them, since for the past few weeks their life had been little more than a steady, constant stream of lovemaking. There had been gaps for sleeping and eating, and time spent away from each other to tend to Rohan’s needs, but otherwise…?

Their bodies essentially belonged to each other, and they relished in playing with what had been offered. The gentle nod from Pema was all that Korro needed to advance on her, and the older woman laughed in delight as she was suddenly pushed back against the bed. Her shoulders and neck rested down in the mattress as the young man advanced; his muscular and handsome frame looming over top and pressing down hard across her chest. Though she was still mostly dressed Pema could feel her breasts straining against the front of her robes; even more so when the Avatar’s hands moved up to grope her full motherly breasts, tightening a grip and teasing them with hunger.

Her bare legs lifted up; the Air Nomad robe balled around her waist as she offered herself, moving her legs to hitch against Korro’s waist and her ankles to wrap and lock behind his back. She was already there for him, pushing her wet sex against the bulge in his pants, eager to coax him free and feel him within her wonderfully tight walls. While their mouths continued to tease each other in delight Korro lowered his hands to his lap, moving to work free the length of his throbbing and eager member. As it was unleashed it fell down against the top of Pema’s folds with a heavy slap; enough for both lovers to interrupt their kiss with a heady moan, feeling the heat and delight that was present in the moment. Avatar Korra simply smiled softly into the kiss as it rejoined, and he pulled back just far enough for his member to slip off of Pema’s sex to fall in the proper position. The tip of his cockhead squeezed against the older woman’s entrance for just a moment before it penetrated and slid inside; drawing forth hissing shivers of desire from both eager members.

Pema’s hands tightened on her young lover’s shoulders, and she could feel every inch of her slowly pierced on the end of Korro’s thick, remarkable cock. He flowed inside of her with a presence that was by now familiar but no less staggering than the first time; always a wonder for the older woman to enjoy. Her warm, tight walls wrapped around the young man’s cock with an eager grip; no matter how many children she had already had, her pussy was never too worn to thoroughly enjoy the feel of a young, thick rod shoved deep inside of her. Korro pushed until his unit pressed deep inside of her to the very hilt, and it was there that their lips parted and the two gazed up into each other’s eyes.

Pema was beaming; her eyes shining as she let her hand move through Korro’s unleashed hair, dishevelling it even further while she gazed at him with excitement in her eyes. She licked her lips of the Avatar’s flavor and tightened her legs around his waist, coaxing him further within her and encouraging him to hold himself down to the hilt while they were free to enjoy the sensation. Her walls were stretched tight around the young man’s throbbing member, and he was so built up and ready for her that she could feel him throbbing against her walls, every beat of Avatar Korro’s heart flowing into her senses. She licked her lips again and drew in close, whispering idly against the Avatar’s mouth in a sweet, motherly tone.

“Fuck me, Korro.” She begged, the sweetness of her voice a stark contrast with the naughty command she had given him. She tightened her walls until she felt her younger lover tremble against her, and with a coy smile she pressed him forward again. “Fuck me until I’m ready to have your babies.”

It was all the encouragement that the Avatar needed. He pressed down hard against Pema as he started to claim her; his hands tight around her breasts through the fabric of her robes, and his lap crashing in against Pema’s as he started to claim her. The sound of heavy slapping filled the room while the Avatar fucked desperately into the older woman, taking her with heavy, deep thrusts that left her wailing in a delightfully joyous voice. Their concern over waking Rohan up was less in the middle of the night; the baby was a heavy sleeper in the evenings, and it let his parents truly enjoy each other’s bodies and voices. The baby’s mother was wailing in delight as she felt Korro’s young cock crash in and out of her with ready desire, and the young man standing in as Rohan’s father was grunting with heavy thrusts that made the bed ache.

Korro could feel his hands tighten around Pema’s breasts; and underneath each palm a noticeable wet mark where there had been none before. A glance below showed that there was small signs of moisture coming through the fabric of her Air Nomad robes; a sign that she had already been fucked to the point of her body losing control. She was lactating some without Korro doing more than merely gripping her breasts; her sensitive, older body responding to the overwhelming stimulus of her young lover. It wasn’t an uncommon sight, and Korro couldn’t help but grin wildly as he saw the older woman milking and moaning underneath him, every inch of his cock wrapped firmly in her warm, sweet embrace.

It was perhaps unsurprising given the previous build-up that Korro wasn’t able to last long. While he fucked the older woman fully robed in her bed, memories of the previous session flooded into his mind. Pema was breathtakingly beautiful when she was doubled over the kitchen counter getting fucked desperately from behind, her hair swinging in wild tresses while she worked desperately to continue mixing the salad. The knowledge that they had been interrupted earlier before Korro could finish only meant that the Avatar was owed one release; and he was eager to claim it before they got particularly far into things that evening. Pema was left moaning as she felt the warmth of Korro’s cum flow inside of her; the very first shot filling her up while his cockhead pressed flush against the wall of her womb. They continued to kiss throughout the entire thing; their lips locked as Pema’s hips were left twitching underneath Korro’s cock, her walls tight and a line of cream escaping the seam of her pussy around his rod.

She was filled with warmth, and the knowledge that even that early shot had been enough to accomplish Korro’s goal. She’d be having his children, she knew that much to be sure. Still; that didn’t mean she didn’t want more, and she knew from experience that the Avatar was always good for more than just one ride.

“On your back.” Pema whispered fondly, and nudged at Korro as the young man trembled in his aftermath. She kissed the corner of his mouth and shoved him gently, trying to usher him to lay flat. “I want to ride you, Korro.”

The Avatar obeyed with a promise like that on the table; stretching out and laying flat with his cock pulling from Pema’s folds. His cum trickled out of her hole; some of it still clinging to his thick member which had maintained its size and strength. It was standing straight up, hungry for more of the older woman that it had already enjoyed so much of, and she was eager to give it what she desired. The Air Nomad robes stripped away quickly as Pema got ready; unwilling to tolerate them tangling around her body while she prepared to ride her young lover. In all of her naked glory the forty year old woman moved to straddle Korro’s cock; a hand moving to hold it steady while she started to ease her cum-filled hole on top of it.

Never had she looked more beautiful to the Avatar. Cum dripping from her entrance, sweat clinging to her brow, and her now-exposed, stiff nipples leaking drops of milk that flowed against her stomach. She was a beautiful creature that was just for him and he for her; a pair of united lovers that had found something truly magical despite the difference in their age. Korro could only smile in joy as Pema eased herself down upon him, and he once again felt the older woman’s pussy stretch around the stiff, powerful width of his member.

After sharing a brief glance to one another, Pema finally took control. The older woman’s hands moved down to lock around Korro’s shoulders, and she gripped him tight as she started to ride. The bed ached underneath their motions as she started to bounce up and down, each motion sending her motherly body into delightful motions meant for Korro to enjoy watching. Large, full breasts bounced up and down with each thrust, and her large hips came crashing down on his lap every time he felt his cock claimed up until the hilt. Her dark hair hung around her features and yet her motherly eyes remained open; gazing down at her young lover with the same abject adoration and affection she so often carried in her gaze. She licked her lips briefly, and a drop of Pema’s sweat fell from the tip of her nose down against Korro’s chest, landing on him with a hot kiss as she continued to thrust.

Pleasure rolled through Korro’s body; his cock gripped from tip to base by the older woman’s tight folds. The young women that used to catch his eye in Republic City could never hold anything on a woman like this; a real woman. Pema had lived a long life, she had raised children, and she had seen more things than Korro or any of the Republic City girls could image at their age. She was experienced and wise, and had moved past all of those moments of her life with a remarkable grace and beauty. She was a real woman, not just a mere girl, and she was there for the sole purpose of enjoying her lover’s body and carrying his child.

Her large breasts continued to swing and dance while she rode him; still leaking from the sensitive, pink buds at the very front. From time to time a spot of milk crashed down against Korro’s exposed stomach or chest, but it only made the Avatar hotter in the moment. His hands moved out to take ahold of Pema’s breasts, and while the older woman moaned desperately he squeezed them both in turn, forcing a bit more of the white runoff to escape her nipple and dance down the length of his arms. It was Rohan’s milk, but she had plenty to spare to drop against the flesh of her lover.

The two kept gazing fiercely into each other’s eyes as Pema started riding harder, the sound of her rear dropping down into Korro’s lap filling the room with steady music. Their breathing was heavy and the heat between the two was undeniable, and it wasn’t long until both parties could feel their peak coming. It was the second for Korro in short order, but even still he could feel something great building within him, and he knew that he’d be showering the front of his older lover’s womb with seed very soon. He grit his teeth and tried to hold on, and only managed to endure until Pema’s own peak came crashing upon her.

The older woman screamed in delight as she came; her walls tightening around Korro’s stiff member and gripping him with several hard, fierce tugs. It was easily enough to milk the Avatar of his second release of the evening; flooding her walls once more with his cum as he felt his load flow free. Warmth washed within Pema as she sighed gently, and Korro’s back went tight as he locked his hips forward; thrusting as deep as he could into the older woman until they were both completely finished.

Pema finally sighed; laying naked atop Korro’s chest, the Avatar’s cock still within her by the time she did so. She brought her face down to Korro’s own and kissed fondly at his cheek, shivering softly as she felt a bead of thick, white seed escape the corner of her sex and shiver down the slope of Korro’s cock. With a pleasant smile on her face she kissed Korro again, and offered to him in a slightly gasping whisper.

“I love you, Korro.” She sighed softly, and rubbed her nose up and down across the side of the Avatar’s cheek. “And I can’t wait to see you as a daddy…” Sure, she had seen him with Rohan, but seeing him with his own children would likely be something altogether new. Korro just trembled and nodded; his hands resting on the older woman’s rear while his cock offered another brief spurt into her sex.

“Y...Yes...I love you, too.” He whispered gently, his head swimming and a smile on his lips. He simply laid there in utter contentment; the mouth of his lover against his throat, the breasts of his child’s mother to his chest, and the pussy of his own surrogate mother wrapped around his cock. She was all things to him, and he couldn’t have been happier.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
